earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Julia Smith-Johnson 1
Characters * Matoseonnos * Angie Aimes * Julia Smith-Johnson * Em Parker Location * Omega Infirmary, Shadow Risers HQ, Cedar Creek, PA * February 3rd 2017, 2217 Local Time VOX Archive * Julia Smith-Johnson: sigh There, good as new... Actually, it might be an improvement... * Angie Aimes: scoff An improvement?! Jules! I can't look like I had a nose job! * Matoseonnos: padded footsteps Trust me, lemming. slurp You still look as ugly as when you walked in here. * Julia Smith-Johnson: scoff What are you doing in here, floppy-ears? * Matoseonnos: This is my home... What are you doing here? * Julia Smith-Johnson: sigh I meant 'what are you doing leaning in the doorway of the infirmary, sipping a seven-and-seven, and being a cantankerous expletive?' * Matoseonnos: slurp Uh... hmm... let me think on that. Oh, yes that's right, I'm leaning in the doorway of the infirmary, sipping a seven-and-seven, and being a expletive. snicker * Julia Smith-Johnson: sigh I had to ask... Didn't I? * Matoseonnos: snicker Yeah, common problem among you morons. * Julia Smith-Johnson: scoff You see the things we have to put up with, Angie? * Angie Aimes: chuckle Yeah, well, at least he's more tidy than my non-sapient housemates. Oh, did I not tell you, my girlfriend apparently has an alien pet! * Matoseonnos: Yeah? slurp What kind? Thanagarian snare beast? Thunder toad? Tchk-Tchkii? An adaptoid? slurp, sigh Or we talking something boring like a Roluann? * Angie Aimes: scoff Hell if I know... It's furry and just says four words over and over. * Matoseonnos: Limited vocabulary, huh? slurp Where'd your mate find this thing? * Angie Aimes: It's a long story, but it's more like it found her... * Matoseonnos: Huh... slurp Might indicate tracking abilities. Could be useful. What makes your mate so interesting for this creature? * Julia Smith-Johnson: scoff Mat! What is with the interest in this animal? Your friend Angie here just told you she has a girlfriend now. Isn't that reason to at least congratulate her? * Matoseonnos: slurp Like I was saying, your expletive buddy... What's her situation? * Julia Smith-Johnson: ¡Dios mio! Why do I bother? * Matoseonnos: growl What? I'm showing interest! Isn't that what you wanted? sigh Seriously, Angie... footsteps does she secrete a nutrient or have a potent or foul odor? * Angie Aimes: sigh She is psychic... or at least, she used to be. Now she runs really fast... I think. * Matoseonnos: slurp Huh... the psychic angle is interesting. slurp Huh. Wait... Hold on. She changes abilities? Or she steals or duplicates others' abilities? * Angie Aimes: sigh They change. She has a gem... It's really complicated, Mat. I can't even understand it myself. * Matoseonnos: slurp Sounds like you don't know your expletive buddy all that well. * Julia Smith-Johnson: sigh Mat! Could we not call her that?! * Matoseonnos: Is that not a compliment? Was I being rude? * Julia Smith-Johnson: sigh Yes. You were... as usual. * Matoseonnos: slurp Noted... Now, if you don't know, who could I talk to about this, Angie? * Angie Aimes: sigh I guess you could talk to Em. * Matoseonnos: slurp Em? What kind of name is-? schism rupturing, cabinet opening, thud, vorpal schism closing] * Julia Smith-Johnson: scream What the hell?! Where did she come from?! * Angie Aimes: sigh Oh yeah... She has a magical hotel room that can access any door and she knows when people are talking about her by name... * Em Parker: nervous chuckle Huh... I've never come out of a cabinet before. I came out of the closet once, but never a cabinet. This was surprisingly easier... How about that? giggle * Julia Smith-Johnson: chuckle Wait... This is your girlfriend? * Em Parker: Guilty as charged! grapple, squeezed groan, giggle Ain't we the cutest couple ever?! giggle * Matoseonnos: Well, because I'm interested in negotiating for the custodial exchange of your extraterrestrial creature, I'll try to overlook the blatant trespassing and introduce myself. sigh Hi, I'm Mat... Trivia and Notes * Debut of Matoseonnos. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Sean Johnson 1. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Matoseonnos 1. * Angie visited the Waiting Room. Links and References * Oracle Files: Julia Smith-Johnson (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Matoseonnos/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Julia Smith-Johnson/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Shadow Risers/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Cedar Creek/Appearances